Untitiled
by Riding-lights
Summary: Leo is in love with Hazel. Simple as that. But the thing is, it was far from simple. He wishes he could stop loving Hazel almost as much as he wishes he could be with her. Lezel and Frazel.


_(Leo PoV.)_

I'm not exactly the most honest person in the world, I've kept my fair share of secrets and have told one too many lies –some of which I repeat on a day to day basis. Most of them are just little things like "who left the toilet seat up?" or the fact that I'm so happy the sun could shine out of my ass but the bigger ones, are the ones I tell myself.

That it wasn't my fault my mother died.

That it wasn't my fault Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

That I'm important.

These lies are I tell myself to get through the day.

Not that anyone really realises this. What was is that guy said? I think his name was Joseph Dribbles…or Gibbles? Gobbles? I don't know but, he said something that was along the lines of "If you tell a lie often enough, it will eventually become the truth". And, for a lot of things, it's basically me summed up in one line, but for others, I'm still waiting for them to become the truth.

Anyway, on a slightly lighter note, the times in which I do tell the truth, people tend to not believe me. Like the time the curtains set on fire, I'm mean come on! Just because I'm a walking fire place doesn't mean every fire is my fault. I honestly don't know who started it because I was sitting on the can (tmi I know) but they still didn't believe me. Oh well, go figure.

Back to the point I was making, for whatever reason, I'm counting on you to believe me when I tell you this. This one, itty-bitty mountain-sized truth that, for once, I wish was a lie:

I am in love with Hazel Levesque.

What's the big deal? After all, she's a beautiful girl and people fall in love with each other all of time, hell, I'm surrounded by happy couples, day in day out as we drift along aboard the _Argo II_.

So, what is the problem? I'll tell you, this one, awesome, cute, and beautiful but oh so out of my league girl happens to be taken by none other than the giant Chinese-Canadian, shape-shifter: Frank Zhang. A guy who has the blood of not one, but _two _gods and a modern day, Xena warrior-princess for a mother . To top it off, he's as cute and cuddly as a giant panda. What have I, the short, scrawny, socially inept _seventh wheel, _got that even comes close to that? Well, I guess I've got my wit but come on, how many girls date a guy like me just because he can crack a joke every once in a while?

To make it even worse, Hazel could've have been my great-grandmother. Did I forget to mention she died in the 1940s? Yeah well, add that to the list of _Reasons why me and Hazel can't be together_ because being the son of Hephaestus (the dude so ugly his mum threw him off Mt. Olympus –oh look at that, another reason) sorta makes me naturally technologically ahead which, doesn't exactly fit well with someone who didn't even know what a chicken nugget was. Anyway, got a little off track there. So yeah, Hazel and my great-grandfather Sammy were hitting it up just before she died. So what they were only 13 (well, Hazel still is in a way) and they didn't do anything beyond a kiss on the cheek but by those standards, a kiss on the cheek is like making it to second base. Plus, it was as clear as day that they both truly loved each other. I don't even think Hazel has quite fallen out of love with him yet, I know Sammy never did anyway.

Absent mindedly, I started tapping on the steering wheel:

.. .-.. - ...- . -.- - ..-

At first, it really freaked me out that I'd fallen for my potential great-grandmother and ended up with a fate worse than Oedipus but after a few days, I finally realised that, well, she _isn't_ my great-grandmother. Obvious, I know but, it took a while for that to really sink in again. Still, it really blows that my more or less ancestral twin got together with her and the most action I got from a girl was almost getting my balls frozen off.

As much as it must suck for Hazel to literally have her past haunting her in her second chance of life, I'm actually pretty happy that I'm so much like Sammy. I know I shouldn't be and all that but, I mean, if she liked Sammy, then she's got to have the… _hots_ for me too, right? Even just a passing "_Oh he's cute_" would be nice. Gods I feel bad for thinking this (_she's got a boyfriend and needs to move on with her life for crying out loud, Leo_) but, and as selfish as it is, it's a least one thing I can pride myself on. And coming from a person that has self-esteem lower than Tartarus (_that was a painful thought…) _I kinda need all the pride I can get.

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Jason staring at me with a frown.

"Leo, you need to take a break. You've been steering for too long and, by the looks of it, you're not really seeing what's in front of you." He says, concern lacing his voice.

For once, I don't argue and just nod my head half-heartedly before turning on auto pilot and the sonar and heading to my room. Before I leave, I catch a glimpse of Jason's face who looks even more worried than when he came in. Apparently my compliance was a real shock for him. A small smile tugs at my lips when I register the unintentional pun but it falls quickly.

I decide that I'm not really in the mood to sleep so instead, I drag myself to the dining room and throw myself on the sofa. I don't really feel hungry either so I just lean my head back and close my eyes. Random memories of Hazel came to mind.

The time when we rode Arion and I was close enough to smell her hair, all the cute times she I made her flustered and she fanned her face in that cute way, the time we gathered lime on the beach or just those lazy days we just spent together hanging out. They were one of my favourites. Whatever we did –even if it was nothing- was just…I can't explain it, it was like we had known each other for years but still had the freshness of newly acquainted friends. One memory stayed in mind though, the time we just held hands and gazed at each other on that rock. The first time I really _saw_ her. I could've stared at those eyes forever. I felt my cheeks grow warm so I huffed in a failed attempt to cool them but then I just vaguely thought of what it would have been like to kiss her and that was quite literally a spark to the fuse. I didn't even have to look to know that I had set on fire and quickly started patting out the flames whilst pretending them to be my thoughts. Just as I put out the last flame, Frank and Hazel walked in. Just my luck. They weren't saying anything but Frank had his arm over her and had a doting look in his eyes. At least until he caught sight of me, then it turned sour. I'd like to think it was because I partially set fire to the sofa but judging by how his grip on Hazel tightened, I knew differently.

"Leo's here." He stated. I wasn't really sure if he was talking to Hazel or just speaking his thoughts but it was clear he wanted me to go. Hah, fat chance.

"What? No way! Where is he? Oh damn, the elusive Leo Valdez has escaped me again!" I said sarcastically as I shook my fist to the ceiling in mock anger. Hazel stifled a laughed which caused me to smirk.

"Hi Leo." Hazel said softly. She took a seat in front of me, Frank in tow. I shifted a little out of discomfort then pulled out some random bits of scrap metal and wire from my tool belt to help calm myself down a little. Fiddling with the material, I cleared my throat before looking Hazel in the eyes and asked:

"S-so, what are you up to?" great start Leo, have a gold star.

"Getting a bite to eat." She said as she gestured to the surroundings. Makes sense, eating food in a dining room. I blushed out of embarrassment. I didn't trust myself enough to talk without saying something stupid. I hated how we went from…whatever we were before to being awkward and generally avoided each other. Right back to how we were at the start.

Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I reached out for a plate in the centre of the table. Unfortunately, Hazel had the same thought and well, I think you get the idea. I paused, my hand still holding onto the plate and just stared as Hazel's soft brown hand across from mine. I swallowed deeply and turned my gaze to Hazel's face. I guess I was hoping (okay, I definitely _was_ hoping) that she'd be looking at me too and, that we could just re-enact what happened on the boulder all those weeks ago but instead, she was facing Frank and the two were talking in what seemed like a deep discussion (when did that happen?). They were completely oblivious of my existence. You'd think one would get used to being ignored when it's a mutual occurrence whenever you interact with living organisms but no, the horrible plummeting feeling still came and it hurt.

I let go of the plate and took another one, scolding myself for being bothered by this. _She doesn't like you like that and you're definitely not supposed to like her. Plus, Frank's right there and you promised you wouldn't make any moves on her. She…she deserves to happy and to finally be free from her past and Frank can give her that. All you're doing is chaining her to it. _

I looked down on my plate, not really feeling like anything in particular but it soon filled with a plate of chicken nuggets.

"Seriously?" I think aloud.

"What?" Hazel asks.

"Oh um, nothing," For some reason, I hid the chicken nuggets from her view. " I remembered that…I didn't oil Festus today, I should probably go do that before he throws a hissy fit. Don't miss me too much guys!" I chuckled and all but leaped out of the dining room.

Just before I was out of ear shot, I heard Frank mutter "Good riddance." It's didn't bother me but what did, was Hazel's silence. Almost as if she agreed but was too kind to verbalise that.

I tried to shrug it off and decided to go see Piper and Jason. I could use some cheering up.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I wrote this when I should have been sleeping and this is basically what happened. I might go back and edit this or scrap it and start again, I don't know but I'm planing on more chapters. This idea doesn't really have much direction though but hopefully, it won't turn out so bad.**

**Sorry for the OoCness, this is literally my first time writing fanfiction and I wanted to show the angsty side of him.**

**Also, if you don't know who Leo was talking about at the start, It's Joseph Goebbels.**

**Criticism is always welcome and thank you for reading!**


End file.
